


Use Your Words

by misuthewitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Phone Sex, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misuthewitch/pseuds/misuthewitch
Summary: When Lenne meets Henry for a secret tryst, he is not at all what she expected.  But, using is words, Henry will prove to Lenne that he is everything she is looking for...and more.





	1. Chapter 1

Lenne couldn't stand the awkwardness, so she just came right out and said it. "Henry, you aren't at all what I expected."  
  
It was the culmination of an unfortunate sequence of events that could have been prevented in the first place. She blamed it all on lust - wild, uncontrollable lust. She needed to get laid, damn it, and she needed to get laid now. It'd been far too long since her last sexual encounter and starting a new relationship for the express purpose of getting laid seemed like too much work. So, she signed up for one of those shady dating websites - no membership fee but anyone and everyone can join, even the crazies - and starting fishing for the right man who she could have wild, no-strings-attached sex with.  
  
She had no idea what to expect when she starting sifting through profiles filled with BDSM promises, fetish wishes, whipped cream dreams, and public sex fantasies. Though she was pretty sure that a bespectacled, androgynous nerd was nowhere near what she envisioned.  
  
That's what I get for choosing the guy without a profile picture, she thought regretfully. Oh sure, he knows how to use his words, but he probably can't say the same about his dick.  
  
The young man named Henry smiled at her bluntness, but really, he just wanted to run. He'd hoped that she'd ignore this sort of thing, that she'd say "Oh well, you'll do", but to no avail. And even worse, she really attractive. Her amber eyes were especially enchanting. The way they shimmer like flecks of gold whenever the sunlight passed across her eyes made him wonder why a girl like her would have to resort to this kind of head-hunting.  
  
"I get that a lot," he said nervously. His voice peaked her curiosity. It was tenor-like, melodic, as though he were singing a light aria. "That's why I don't put my picture up on the website - they'd take one look at me and run. It's a little deceptive, yes, but the words I say aren't. Still, I'm sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"I didn't say I was disappointed!" Lenne insisted. God, he made her seem so shallow. That wasn't it at all. This was shaping up to be one big disaster. "I just said you weren't what I was expecting. Don't put words in my mouth!"  
  
"Oh - sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"It's okay." She stared him him wordlessly, drinking in his features. I guess he wasn't too bad - just different from the usual toned, tanned, and untamable Alpha males that were a dime a dozen in this city. No, there was a delicate beauty about him, like the beauty boys in Japanese manga that all the teenage girls go gaga over. His sandy brown look like spun silk grafted on his forehead and she wondered for a moment how it would feel on her fingertips before pushing the thought away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. This is the first time I've ever done anything like that. I don't know how to act."  
  
"I understand. This is the first time someone's actually answered my ad." Henry had a pretty smile, too. A shy one, but very sweet nonetheless. It helped to ease her tension. "I was very surprised. Looks still matter, even on a site that like that one. Most people see that I don't have a picture and they ignore it all together."  
  
"Well, yeah. I almost did as well. For all I know, you could have been a crazy axe murderer or a gimp or something."  
  
"No, no, never that," he said with a laugh. Man, she's so pretty. Fate was smiling down upon him today. She grew more and more beautiful with every passing moment. Maybe it was the way the errant tendrils of her hair brushed against her neck. Or maybe it was the shyness that made her eyes shimmer even more. Either way, he knew he got lucky. "Though if that's what you were afraid of, then why did you respond to me?"  
  
"Ah..." Shit, why did he have to ask her that? Lenne couldn't even fully answer that question. Hell, she didn't even know what possessed her to go down this path in the first place. "Well, you're the only guy who didn't use the words 'spank', 'fuck', 'suck' and 'I have a big cock' in his profile, for one."  
  
"Really?" He sighed in relief. "I'm happy to hear that. I don't know, I just couldn't bring myself to type words like that on the page. It just seemed - inappropriate."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "But it's a site especially made for people who want to screw each other. Modesty isn't exactly a priority, you know."  
  
"I know, but..." She watched as he folded his hands over and over. He's nervous. He wasn't used to talking about this sort of stuff. And he definitely was uncomfortable with the words "big cock". On paper, it seemed like he was the last person who should be using that kind of website. Yet, she remained seated, still curious. "I guess I'm the type of person who prefers actions over words."  
  
"...Oh." Wow - she REALLY wasn't expecting that.  
  
Lenne stared at him wide-eyed, shocked to the spot. Henry regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He really knew how to shoot himself in the foot, didn't he? He knew that luck wouldn't be on his side forever and that he'd eventually blow this meeting all to hell. He just didn't expect it to be so early. Now, she was stared at him with such a horrified expression that he wished he could just crawl into the nearest dark corner as waist away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He lowered his head, an embarrassed shade of crimson covering his cheeks. Her silence didn't help him feel any better. "That was out of line. I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"You didn't offend me." She narrowed her gaze at him. When their eyes met once again, the jolt of electricity that shot into her threatened to knock her off the chair. Holy... "If anything, you've only made me more curious."  
  
Now, it was his turn to be wide-eyed with surprise. "I have."  
  
"Ummhmm." Even if she was dressed in a simple black tank and a silk white maxi dress, she looked just as irresistible as someone who left nothing to the imagination. To be very attracted to her was not a difficult task in the least. It was all too easy. "I admit, you didn't have much in the way of your profile. You didn't talk about how you could go all night long or anything like that. You were very...mysterious about it. You weren't forthright." Good God, even her smile was delightful, delicious. "That's why I answered. It piqued my curiosity. It made me want to learn more."  
  
"Then I was successful." She shivered at the way Henry's voice became a little quieter, and a little lower. It reminded her of a caress, slow and deliberate, that left a person craving for another touch. "I was beginning to think that it was all an epic fail."  
  
They shared a laugh before slipping into a long, uncomfortable silence. Her initial impression still stood - he was nothing at all like she expected. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing now. There was something about him, something about him that made her want to give him a chance. She was strangely attracted to him. He was unlike any other man she'd ever been with, but that's probably made him more appealing. That, he hadn't tried to smack her with his dick or something. She just couldn't explain it. There was something kind of outside force tethering her to this man, and she felt the need to see all of this through, even if it meant another bad sex story to share with her girlfriends in the future.  
  
"No, it wasn't an epic fail." He wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked, drifting across the curves of her neck and shoulders. He just wanted to reach out and let his fingers follow those curves but he thought better of it. "Okay, maybe it is, but that's only because you were proposition by a woman who has no idea what the hell she's doing and wonders if this was a good idea in the first place."  
  
"I'm just as clueless as you are, so don't worry." He wished he could reached out and touched her hand, to offer her a little bit of comfort. But again, he didn't want to scare her away. No, he wanted to keep her there as long as he possibly could as he may never have a chance like this again. "All I know is that I'm acting like a idiot because I can't believe how pretty you are."  
  
Lenne wasn't one for bashfulness, but his compliment made her want to laugh like a schoolgirl. "Um...thanks."  
  
"Oh no, I overstepped again, didn't I?" The poor guy looked like he was about to spontaneously combust. "I'm sorry, I really suck at this."  
  
"No, it's okay, really." Her smile was warm and inviting. This was turning out better than he could have ever hoped. "You're really attractive, too."  
  
His face lit up. "Really? You think so?"  
  
"Umm, I do. But it's a different kind of attractiveness. I know you probably hear this all the time, but you kind of look..." Her voice trailed. She sounded a little embarrassed. "You kind of look like a girl."  
  
She was so sure he'd be offended by that. Instead, he just laughed. "Yes, I get that a lot. It's funny because my older brothers are about the manliest men you would ever meet. My mom always wanted a girl, so she says I'm the next best thing." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Of course, if you're want to find out for sure, I can prove it to you later."  
  
"Ah!" Her eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets. As he wondered if he really pushed her too far, she smiled. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"  
  
"I do my best."   
  
"Umm. Is that you way of saying that if this were to happen, I wouldn't be disappointed?" She playfully pushed away a few tendrils of hair, her eyes on him the entire time. "Is it because you are full of surprises, or is it because you do your best?"  
  
She laughed a low, quiet laugh, the laugh of flirtation, the laugh to seduction. Yes, she was definitely attracted to him, and yes, she was curious enough to see where this would lead. But she wouldn't come outright and say that. She wanted to know how Henry felt - more importantly, she wanted to see how Henry would reach to her invitation. It was already clear that he wasn't as innocent as he seemed. Now, it was time find out how dirty he could be.  
  
"I was thinking it was both actually." Even if his eyes were cover with glasses, it did nothing cool the heat from such an erotic stare. Now, it was her turn to blush. "After all, this very meeting has surprised you. And if we decided to go ahead with all of this, then I'd have no choice but to do my best to..."  
  
"...to?" She eagerly added, picking up the trail of his voice. "To what?"  
  
At first, he fidgeted in his chair, nervous all over again. Lenne could have shot herself in the foot for being so forward. Since when did this meeting get so serious? Why did it bother her so much? But then, she watched as he took off his glasses and placed them beside him on the table. With the glasses on, she could bear the heat of his stare. Now, she wanted to strip off her clothes because it was all too much. But that was the point.  
  
"If we decided to do this, I would have no choice but to do my best to please you." His voice was low and sensuous and all sorts of delicious. She nearly swooned. "I know I don't look like much. Most people right me off as being some kind of nerdy loser. But you took the time to respond to my profile, and then you took a chance to meet up with me. I'd have to take the time to...show you my appreciation."  
  
Henry smiled as Lenne sighed quietly. That was a good thing right - that dreamy sigh? He wasn't sure. He never had too many opportunities to play these kinds of games, and he wasn't sure she was enticed or mortified. When she didn't answer for the longest time, he was inclined to think the later. But then she sat up in her hair, gripping the table on both sides, and tried to look him in the eye.  
  
"And...and just how would you show your appreciation?" she asked, stumbling over her words.  
  
"What?" Wow, she was going to go that far?  
  
"I..." She willed herself to speak. If she didn't do this now, she'd regret it later. Oh hell, she regretted it now. But there was no turning back. "I want you to tell me how you'd show me your appreciation."  
  
His lips rounded into an "O".   
  
Now, it was his turn to be surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want you...to tell me...how you'd show me your appreciation."

Lenne covering her face in her hands, embarrassed by the turn of events. A moment ago, she was boldly stating to him that he wasn't what she expected. Now, she squirmed in her chair, visible tempted by this man who was so afraid of instant rejection that he didn't upload a picture of himself onto his profile. Now that the glasses were off the voice was low, he was quickly turning out to be much more enticing. And to think, she was merely seconds away from writing him off.

Henry wasn't expecting this turn of events, either. He thought for sure that he'd be on his way home right now, send packing by this beautiful Lenne. Instead, they started to idly flirt with one another, and now, she wanted him to talk dirty to her - maybe not her exact words, but close enough. He might have been smiling gently, but inside, he was a deer in headlights. He'd never really talked like that before. Even in his intimate moments, he prided himself on being quiet. He truly believed in allow his actions to speak for him, and they spoke louder and clearer than anything he could have thought up in his head.

But if he didn't say anything, the jig would be up, and she'd really send him home packing. I've got to do something...

"Oh my God, what am I thinking?" Lenne covered her cheeks, laughing nervously. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that. You don't have to tell me anything."

"No, no, it's all right," he assured her. She's so cute when she's flustered. "It's a fair question."

"Maybe so, but I shouldn't be asking you something like that in a public like that." She was overcome with the giggles once more. "I admit, I don't know what I'm doing, and this is all so crazy, but I can't ask you to do something like that."

"Yes, you can." He wasn't sure it was appropriate either, but he didn't want her to pull away from him. He had to do something to keep her interested. He couldn't let her get away. "I don't know what I'm doing either, but I can try for you."

"Um..." Lenne felt like she was going to burst. She panties became moist with anticipation, wondering what on earth he would say, and more importantly, if he'd follow through with it. "I don't know. I don't feel right about doing here."

"Then we could always go to my house. It's not far away from here." It might have been his voice, but he couldn't believe those words came out of his house. Even worse, it looked as though Lenne was about to burst out of there running. She looked gobsmacked, and he couldn't blame her. He himself was freaked out by his forwardness. "That is, if you're comfortable with that."

Lenne opened, then closed her mouth. So there it finally was, after all this push and pull - the invitation to go back to his house. She told herself before coming here that there was a possibility, but now that it was smack dab in her face, she was beside herself. This was all so messed up. Oh, she could talk a good game, going on the internet, begging for a fuck buddy to get her off, literally, but now that the moment at truth was at hand, rather than giving up the pussy, she was being an absolute pussy.

He intrigued her, yes, and that intrigued had transformed itself into a full-blown attraction. But go to his house? She didn't know, she just didn't know if she could. 

Henry could see her going through the pros and the cons of his proposition within her head. He knew he needed to act quickly if he was to woo her, but he also had to be mindful of her apprehension. He watched her a little while longer when the idea came to him, smooth and easy.

"I'm sorry," she said after some time, "I just don't know if I can..."

"You can just sit in a chair or something like that, and I could tell...how I'd show my appreciation." Lenne willed herself to calm down. Hmm...this sounded interesting. "I won't touch you, I won't even look at you. You could just sit with your back turned to me and you can just listen to what I have to say."

She stared at him for what seemed like a hour. And then... "Go on."

He mentally sighed of relief. "After I've said my peace, you can decide if you wish you stay or go. If you leave, I will respect your wishes and I'll never contact you again."

"And if I stay?"

He didn't say anything, slipping his glasses back on instead. He didn't have to a word anyway. It the answer was all around them, thick, hanging in the air with amorous intent and arose from the skin like the scent of arousal. Lenne nodded to herself before getting up for her seat, determination all over her face.

"I suppose you should lead the way then," she whispered quietly. "After all, it's your house."

He was thrilled and apprehensive all at once. "Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't..."

Lenne raised her hand, silencing him. "Lead the way, please."

She didn't have to tell him twice.

\------

Henry's apartment wasn't too far away from the place where they agreed to meet up - a two-flat building that looked the same as the two beside and the four across from it. It wasn't too far away from the major cross street either. Even as Lenne walked with him inside, she could still hear the flow of traffic and the honking of the horns as though she were standing right next to all the commotion itself. 

That's good to know if I need to get out of here somehow, she thought to herself. I just hope that it doesn't come to that.

His apartment was sparsely decorated, furnished with only the essentials. The only thing that looked remotely worked on was his bookcase - it was filled with tons and tons of books. There were family pictures here and there, but nothing beyond that, nothing that made this apartment feel like a home.

"I'm sorry about the empty space," he said, sensing her thoughts. "I normally don't have people coming to visit me - just my family, and that's it. My works keeps me very busy, and I don't know the first thing about interior decorating."

Despite the tension, she laughed at his attempt at humor. "Maybe I could help you out with that later."

There are many other things I'd rather you help me with. "Maybe," he replied quietly. "For now, let me get you a chair."

Lenne watched as he scurried off to the back of the house, presumably the dining room or the kitchen. Doubt seized the opportunity to have at her and cruelly played with her mind. What if this so-called attraction to an insecure dork was really an elaborate trap by a madmen who had nothing but evil intentions for her? Just what did she think she was doing, being in a strangers house like this? Did the desire to have her pussy pounded over and over again make her so stupid that she lost common sense? Lenne didn't want to believe those things, but the critical voice in her head wouldn't let up. It didn't matter if she felt a strong attraction to Henry. It didn't matter that he'd been nothing but respectful to her. And it really didn't matter that he looked like a girl.

What mattered was that she was in his home, completely at his mercy, and that put her in a very dangerous position. She might have loved sex, the critical voice argued, but she should love her life more.

Henry emerged from the back, a black wooden chair tucked in his arms. One look at Lenne, and Henry wondered if he should just put her out of her misery and send her home. She looked like a wreck, pacing back and forth, nibbling on her thumbnail. She may have said that she wanted this, but she looked terrified. He couldn't blame her. This was madness, all of it, and she probably fear for her safety, or wondered if she just wandered into her last few hours on earth.

"Ahem." He could have kicked himself in the foot for startling her. "Here's, uh, the chair - the chair you can sit it." He strode over the center of the living room, setting it there. Lenne remained silent, staring at him with wide, frightened eyes. That's it - I can't put her through this. I'd be an asshole if I did. "You know, if you really aren't up for this, you can leave. I don't want to keep you here if you aren't comfortable."

Lenne hesitated before nodding her head. "I know. I know you don't. It's just..." Her voice trailed. She gazed over to him, hoping to get an idea of what he was feeling. There was nothing insidious or dangerous about the way he stood there, eyes widen, arms shaking against the wooden chair. He seemed just as frightened as he was. It was all she needed to feel a little better. "This is...nothing something I ever saw myself doing and, I'm wondering if I'm crazy or if my libido has devoured my common sense."

He offered a kindly smile. "I've never done anything like this before either. To tell you the truth, I'm terrified that I'll disappoint you. I really don't want to do that."

She smiled back. "I don't think you need to worry about that." She took a deep breath before sitting in the chair, still questioning her state of mind. "I think we should just go with the flow, right? It's easier that way."

She tried to be brave for him. Even so, he still sensed her fear. "You can leave at any time. I won't stop you. You don't have to -"

"Tell me." Lenne gripped both sides of the chair, willing herself to keep and open mind, and to gain strength from the hard, lacquer wood. She gave him a hard stare. "I want you...to tell me...how you'd show your appreciation."

Still, Henry resisted. "You don't have to."

"Tell me." The forcefulness of her voice indicated that she was serious now - and there was no turning back. "I want you to tell me now."

Lenne settled in the chair, waiting for Henry's next move. He sighed to himself, defeated. There was really no turning back now. She wanted this - she demanded it. And if he didn't give it to her, well, that would be the end of it. There was no more time for hemming and hawing. There was no more time for stumbles and stutters.

It was go time.

He only had one shot to convince her of his worthiness.

Like he was going to squander it.

Lenne inhaled, then exhaled deeply and Henry walked to the space behind her, out of sight. She hoped that she hadn't pressured him into speaking, but she couldn't help herself. The anticipation nearly drove her mad, insane, wondering the things that he would say, that he may even do, and how it would make her feel. She wanted to know, she had to know - she wanted him to tell her of all thing he dreamt, the things he may have planned, and the things he wanted her to feel, to experience. It was one thing to be attracted to someone and another thing to be attracted to someone who made it easy to give into the carnalities of lust.

Henry took off his glasses and placed them on a nearby end table. He may not have been ready for this, but he intended to pretend like he was. "Before I tell you how I'd show my appreciation, I need you to answer one question for me."

The quietness of his voice made her more antsy. "And that is?"

Well, here goes nothing. "Do you like it sweet and gentle, or are you more interest in me fucking you so hard that your pussy goes sore?"

Her heart nearly gave out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you like it sweet and gentle, or are you more interest in me fucking you so hard that your pussy goes sore?"

Normally, Henry didn't like talking this way. He thought the words "cock" and "pussy" and "fuck" were very vulgar when spoken aloud. He'd normally save them for the right moment, and even he'd whisper the words. They were more potent that way, spoken in a quiet, husky whisper mean to bring a woman closer and closer to that final release. But this is what she wanted, and there was no way he could disappoint her now.

"W-What?" she stammered, her face tingling like crazy. Did he really just say that? And he said them so smoothly, too. I guess it was true about what they'd say about the quiet ones. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'do you like it sweet and gentle or are you more interested in me fucking you so hard your pussy goes sore?'. It's a very simple question that only requires a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

"But-but I still don't know how to answer that!" Lenne wrung her hands over and over, wilting under the pressure. "I mean, um, can't you just tell me what you would do in either situation?"

"Hmm...I suppose that would be fair, wouldn't it?" Now, Henry was feeling the pressure. He really hoped that she'd pick just one option. But her request was fair, and wondered if he could go distance without going crimson. "All right, then. I'll tell you both."

Lenne nodded in agreement. "All right, then."

Henry settled on the couch behind her, taking a deep breath. This was nuts - but he wanted her so much. He was so close now, so unbelievably close to victory. He couldn't give up now. He would just have to go with the flow.

"If you were the kind of girl who likes it sweet and gentle, then I'd do everything I could to make you feel safe and make you feel special." The way her purred those words made Lenne shudder in her chair. "I totally understand that point-of-view. You said it yourself - you've never done anything like this before, so I'd have to placate you, to show you that while I'm driven by my needs, you needs won't be ignored one bit. 

"If you were afraid, I'd do everything to make you realize that you have nothing to fear from me." Lenne's eyes fluttered closed. His voice, when it was this low and soft, was so relaxing. She truly believed that she had nothing to fear from him. "I'd let you lead me - I'll let you decide what to do you want me to do. I won't do anything unless you tell me you want it."

"But aren't you showing me your appreciation?" she asked quietly. "I want to know what you'd do to me...not the other way around."

Henry flinched but only for a moment. She's right - and I could kill myself for my misstep. But she's still listening, so I can still do this. "All right. Then if it's really up to me, then I would take my time with you - my sweet little time. I'd take you into my arms and guide you into my bedroom. If you're afraid, I would reassure you. I'll tell you that it's okay, that I won't hurt you. I'll kiss your shoulder, or even your cheek if I'm so inclined. I'll give you every opportunity to go if you simply can't do it, if it's all too much for you. But if you stay...if you stay, I won't disappoint you. I'll make you feel very, very good.

"Once I get you into my bedroom, that's when I'll kiss you - I mean, really kiss you. A full on meeting of the mouths. I'll let my part your lips - I'll allow my tongue to have that sweet taste I've been dying for since you first talked to me. If you pull away, I'll respect that. I won't push you. But if you continue on - if you let me kiss you, then I will devour every inch of those sweet lips until it's committed to my memory."

Lenne sighed, imagining Henry kissing her the very well he described. No one had ever kissed her like that, and she thought she'd received a few good kisses in her life. But to imagine Henry's lips on hers, to imagine their tongues thrashing and dueling for supremacy made her feel as though she'd never been properly kissed at all.

"I'll reach out for your clothing," he whispered quietly. "I'll touching it, pull at it first. I'll see how you react. I'll wait for you to nod or whisper that it's okay. I'll pull that tank up and over your head. I'll kiss you to reassure you that this is all right, that there's nothing to fear. I'll do the same with every piece of your clothing, until you're naked before me. Then I don't think I'd be able to help myself. I'd want to look at you -at all of you, and admire you for the beautiful women that I knew you were the first moment I laid eyes on you."

Lenne shuddered as the warm softness spread all through her body. There was something about knowing that he found her beautiful that made her heart flutter. And when she thought of herself completely naked, in the hands of this stranger who became more and more enticing by the minute, the warmth spread to her panties, too.

Henry was not immune to to his sensual speech. With every word, his pants felt more and more constricted on him. If this was how he'd reach to telling her how he makes love, then he worried for how his cock would react when he described the fucking path. Either way, he vowed to press on, intent on convincing this lovely Lenne once and for all.

"I'd take your hands and guide them to my clothing. I'm okay with removing them myself, but I don't want to seem too eager. If you still feel shy, I'll do it, but if you wanted to, I'd let you. I'd want you take off all my clothes, and I won't lie - I'll be very happy about it. A beautiful woman with her sweet scent, touching me, being close to me - even though the thought of it is absolutely intoxicating. I'd savor every moment of it, especially since there is a chance it may never happen again."

If you keep talking like this, I'm not sure that will be possible, Lenne though heatedly.

He sighed deeply before speaking again. In his sigh, she could hear his own desire. "I'd kiss you again, over and over and over, and push you down onto my bed. I'd take it easy of course - after all, this is supposed to be sweet. I'd climb on top of you, and I'd never take my eyes off you. I'd keep watching, watching for the sign that this isn't what you want. But if you don't...then I'll take care of you - good care of you. I'll kiss and touch you all over - all you'd have to do is say where, and I'll gladly do it."

Lenne shuddered as the vision engulfed her, the vision of Henry touching her and kissing her making her even wetter than before. She crossed her legs over and over, the sensuality radiating from her pussy too much to bear. She was almost tempted to slip her fingers underneath the band of her panties, touching her clit the way she wanted him to touch her.

What an amazing turnaround this was.

"I'd taste every inch of you, Lenne." Henry truly meant that. He was so enraptured in this woman that if he were so bold, he'd push her onto the floor and fuck her right there without regard for neighbors or his own timid nature. He wanted Lenne and he hoped to God that Lenne wanted him. "I'd lick the saltiness of your fragrant skin and leave a trail of kisses from the crook of your neck to the botton of your stomach. I'd let my tongue flick across your nipples, then purse them around my lips. And I'd kiss you..." His voice trailed as he bit back his overwhelming desire. "And I'd kiss you down there. I would never ever call myself a wondrous lover - I'm too humble for that. But there if is one thing that I'd beg for, if there's one thing I know I can do and do well, it's to...it..."

He grew quiet. Lenne growled, impatient. "It's what?"

Henry sighed. "It...it's..."

"Say it," Lenne spat out. "Don't stop now, say it!"

"It's eating pussy," Henry said, an erotic edge to his tone. He could smell the desire rising from her body. It made him hungry for her, her touch, her kiss, and her sex - every part of her. But he couldn't just reach out and take it - he knew it would ruin everything. Yet still, he wanted this so bad. "I wouldn't hesitate to eat you out if you asked. I'm like a bee to the flower, lapping up your nectar onto my tongue. I'd wrap my arms around your legs and I wouldn't let you move, no matter how much you thrashed against me. I'd taste you, drink of your every drop of your juices until there was nothing left. And then, I'd make you cum over and over again, so that I'd have more to drink."

Lenne shuddered at his words, edging closer and closer to that mystical edge. She balled her hands into fists, trying hard just to listen rather than touch. Henry certainly had a way with his words, and with the way he was talking, he probably had a way with his hands as well. There was so absolute proof of this, but she didn't need that kind of proof. The evidence was there, in the way her pussy throbbed, the body ached, and how the need to mount erupted within her shaken body.

"And once I was finished drinking you up, and kisses you deeply again, so you can taste what's I enjoyed tasting. I ask you if you wanted me - if you wanted me inside you. I'd want in so bad - I'd tell you this over and over again. But again, it's your call. But if you said yes, I wouldn't hesitate. I spread your legs completely apart - and I'd just stand there for a moment, admiring the sight of your moist, glistening pussy. And then, I'd guide my cock in you, inch by inch, until I'm all the way in."

"Ah..." Lenne slumped back in the chair, unable to stand this spoken torture any longer. "Oh God...I can't."

Terror began to overcome Henry. "Do you want me to stop..."

"NO!" The force of her voice shook the entire house. Her pussy began to quiver as the intense wave began to rush toward her. "Finish! You've brought me this far. You can't stop now. Please, don't stop."

She didn't need to tell him twice. "I'd try to be gentle with you at first. A slow stroke all the way out, and then a slow stroke all the way in. I'd tell you how good your pussy feels - how good you make me feel. I'd lean down and kiss your neck and your lips. I'd give your body the attention in deserves. But I wouldn't be able to keep it up like that. You'd feel so good and warm and tight, and I wouldn't be able to help myself."

Lenne's breathing grew more and more shallow as she was carried away by her visions of Henry making passionate love to her. Even as she gripped the chair to prevent her hands from straying to her most intimate areas, her pussy wouldn't have any of it. She gyrated her hips, inching closer and closer to sweet release. She didn't care if she was being watching by Henry - hell, he could enjoy it if he wanted to. After all - it was his fault she felt like this.

"I'd move faster and faster inside you, slamming against your sweet pussy over and over again. I wouldn't be quiet about it, either. It's the only time I let myself speak freely. I wouldn't be able to control myself, fucking that sweet, tight pussy of yours." His were firmly on Lenne, who circled her hips inside that chair, erotically enchanted by the spell of his words. I may be relieving you - but you must allow me to relieve myself in you. I'd just keep fucking you, and fucking you, and fucking you until..."

"Ooooh!" Intense orgasm hit her hard, and wave after wave of pleasure washed over her molten body. She arched back in the chair, sighing and whimpering into the thick, heavy air. "God, yes..."

Henry watched as Lenne slid off the chair and onto her knees, breathing heavily as the last of her orgasm faded away. His cock was rock hard in his pants now, alive at the sight of this beautiful Lenne. As much as he wanted to make his words come, he dared not run to her. Instead, he watched in silence as he composed herself, hoping that his efforts weren't in vain.

"Lenne," he began quietly.

"Yes?" she responded, catching her breath.

"Have told you what I'd do if I were sweet and gentle to your satisfaction?" His voice quavered.

Pause. "Yes - think you did, and then some."

He couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad for that." Pause. "Would you like me to describe the other scenario for you?"

She inhaled and exhaled heavily. "No. I don't want you to tell me." Before his heart could sink, she turned to him, a wicked smile on her face. "No, Henry, I think I'd rather you show me this time. The time for words is over."

Henry smiled, triumphant. The adage was right - it is good to use your words.


End file.
